1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable rack for holding weight lifting equipment. More specifically, the present invention is a sliding weight rack that is provided on a weight lifting bench and is designed to hold free weights. The rack is movable horizontally relative to the weight lifting bench so that a weight lifter can pull the rack toward the weight lifter until it is vertically aligned above the weight lifter. From this position, the weights are directly above the weight lifter and properly aligned so that they can be lifted off of the rack. The rack will automatically retract itself to its original position once the weights have been removed from it so that the rack is out of the way of the weight lifter. The rack retracts to the original position so that it is easily accessible when the weight lifter is ready to replace the weights onto the rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Working out with weights has become quite popular with the public. With the numerous athletic clubs and health facilities that are available to the public today, it is important that weight lifting equipment be as safe as possible to prevent injury to the many casual users that may be using the equipment.
One of the problems with weight lifting that causes frequent injury is when the weights are not properly positioned relative to the weight lifter when the weights are engaged and when the weights are released. If the weights and the weight lifter are improperly aligned as the weights are engaged, the weight lifter may strain his muscles when he makes the initial lift of the weights. The ideal position for the weights relative to the weight lifter on the initial engagement and lift is with the weights directly above the arms of the weight lifter. However, if a rack is placed above the weight lifter so that the weights are directly above him, once the weights are lifted, the rack is in the way and prevents him from raising the weights directly above his chest since to do so would cause the weights to bump into the rack.
Others have attempted to address this problem by providing racks that swing laterally away from the weight lifter when the weights are initially lifted. Although this type of rack configuration does move the racks out of the way of the weight lifter, the racks move into a position that makes replacing the weights onto the rack awkward, either because the weight lifter must twist his arms in an awkward way while holding the weights or because the weight lifter must use his legs to reposition the rack vertically above him. Either of these movements could cause the weight lifter to strain himself.
The present invention is designed to solve this problem. The present invention is a slidable rack that is attached to a weight lifting bench. The rack is located above the bench and is movable longitudinal relative to the bench. The rack is normally biased in a fully extended rearward position. The rack can be easily pulled, either by grasping the rack or by grasping weights that are resting on the rack, so that the rack and any weights supported thereon, move horizontally. By pulling on the rack or the weights supported thereon, the rack and weights are slid horizontally so that the weights are directly above the bench. When the pulling force is removed, such as when the weights are lifted off the rack, the rack immediately returns to its original, fully extended rearward position. In this position, the weight lifter can easily return the weights to the rack by holding the weights with his arms fully extended and then allowing the weights to move behind the weight lifter's head until the weights come to rest on the horizontal arms of the rack.